


you'll find it if you follow me

by ChubbyChecker



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Cults, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyChecker/pseuds/ChubbyChecker
Summary: ‘She sees the Deputy too, has watched her for a long time now. Faith sees how lost the Deputy is and it makes her so sad. Faith just wants the Deputy to be saved. Can’t she understand that? All she has to do is extend a hand and the Father will take care of the rest. ’Faith ponders the many things that occur in her life (The Junior Deputy being the main subject of her thoughts) and decides to take action.





	you'll find it if you follow me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m replaying FC5 and got hit with inspiration again. Faith will always be an interesting character to me.

_** I will instruct you and teach you in the way you should go; ** _   
_** I will counsel you with my eye upon you. ** _

_**Psalm 32:8** _

 

 

 

     Faith has been spending her days in deep contemplation. She thinks long about The Father’s word and her brothers’ ways of recruitment. She thinks about her Angels and the work they do around her region of Hope County. She thinks a lot about the Deputy and her trail of destruction as she makes her way through the county. 

 

     She sees the Deputy too, has watched her for a long time now. Faith sees how lost the Deputy is and it makes her so _sad_. Faith just wants the Deputy to be saved. Can’t she understand that? All she has to do is extend a hand and the Father will take care of the rest. 

 

     The trouble is, her Deputy is stubborn. She has these silly ideas of Hope County needing a savior from the Father and his word. Faith can’t fully understand her on this part. How can something as beautiful and loving as the Father’s plan be considered so monstrous to many people? How can the Rook, as bright and clever as she is, believe that an entity as pure as Eden’s gate and it’s message must be met with  _violence_? Her Deputy is just confused, Faith thinks. And in that confusion lies a fear of the unknown, which must be why The Deputy reacts so coarsely. Of course, that has to be it. The Deputy is similar in that sense to a cornered wounded animal, ready to snap at any giving moment. Faith thinks back to her time before The Father came into her life. Before the Bliss. It was the darkest of times filled with nothing but negligence of the body and spirit followed by a cold loneliness. That fear, The Rook’s fear, is something Faith relates to on a very personal level. Her Deputy is just sitting in that shadow of fear, afraid to come out. It’s up to Faith to be The Deputy’s light. To guide her feet to the way of peace. Faith considers this to be a delicate situation, especially considering her brothers’ crude sermons and vicious attacks, which hasn’t made it any easier for the poor Rookie. But It’s fine. She knows just how to deal with such sensitivity. The Deputy must be gently led into the light of the word with ease rather than with an impatient led violence. So Faith knows what she must do. It all comes down to the timing.

 

     But The Deputy has seem more weary as of late, going weeks at a time with not a wink of sleep. Faith is worried. She very much so wants her deputy to make it to the Bliss. How can she follow through with her plan if her deputy unintentionally sabotages her wellbeing?

 

     It’s this reason why Faith takes it upon herself to watch over The Deputy as she stumbles her way throughout the county, just to make sure she makes it into the Bliss in one piece. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

     One day as The Deputy hikes her way up Raptor Peak she loses her footing and nearly falls off the cliff. A Bliss cloud bursts right at the moment she nearly pummels down and the pressure sends The Deputy back on solid ground with a ‘ _thud_.’ 

 

 

     On the rare occasion The Deputy does sleep she chooses to do so in not so remote areas. Jacob’s reinforcements have taken it upon themselves to sneak up on a sleeping Deputy with a sharpened knife in hand. Luckily, divine intervention bestows itself in the shape of a bear which in turn sends the reinforcements running back to wherever they came from (followed by a trail of Bliss.) 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

     “You’re holding her hand through the fire. That’s not how this works. Everybody must face their trials head on without outside interference. Only then will the weak be separated from the worthy.  She’s no exception. Do you understand? _Only her._ ” Jacob sternly reminds her one day after getting word of one too many bear incidents.

 

     “Oh, but she is facing her trial head on. I’m just offering a light guidance to her path, brother. Where there is no guidance, people fall. We’re the prophets of the Father. It’s our duty to guide the lost.”

 

     “Prophets guide the lost. False prophets guide the lost with a pretense of faith. ” Jacob says evenly. The implication isn’t lost on Faith.

 

     “Coy doesn’t suit you, Jacob.” Faith replies with a tight lipped smile, “Please elaborate.”

 

     “Just make sure you aren’t confusing a selfish desire with an elaborate plan of a worthy  _guidance_ into the gates of Eden.” Jacob says, “The Father won’t appreciate it. Especially coming from you.”

 

     Faith huffs as her brother stalk away. There isn’t any selfish desire behind her actions, she truly does want to save the Deputy’s soul. Faith is a very self-aware person and she would know if she was acting with an ulterior motive. 

 

     Sure there are times when Faith checks in on The Deputy even when the situations aren’t as dire. Sometimes when the Deputy is sitting alone by the dock Faith comes by and sits right down next her. Sometimes a light exchange of words pass between them (as light as you can get with Faith, which truly isn’t as light as light should be.) Other times there are no words said aloud. They sit side by side with nothing but a safe silence lingering between them.

 

     So yes, maybe Faith is fond of the Rook. Who wouldn’t be? Faith wonders.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Days pass since that last conversation with Jacob and Faith hasn’t seen her Rookie once. Hasn’t seen her in person at least. This isn’t anything unusual. After Faith has one of her visits with the Deputy she’ll back off for a short while, allowimg her room to soak in the situation. Faith’s Angels would come to her with reports of what was currently going on in Herbane River, so even though she wouldn’t see the Rookie she would at least be informed of her whereabouts and her activities in the region. 

 

     Something unusual does happen today. Her Angels come to her with a report and the Deputy isn’t mentioned once. Faith is worried. Again. She calms her nerves and decides to give it a few more days. Maybe the Rook has been busy with other regions. Days pass and her Angels report back with nothing but radio silence on the Deputy’s end. Faith decides enough is enough and goes to search for the Rookie on her own. She searches through Holland Valley with no luck. She searches through the Whitetail Mountains and finds nothing but the mountain side and Jacob’s ever growing army. She considers asking Jacob offhandedly but decides that wouldn’t be such a good idea. Despite her Angel’s vigilance of Henbane River she decides to search for the Rookie herself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     It takes a few days of a thorough search and she finds her Deputy at the top of Raptor Peak. The same place she almost fell not too long ago. Once she’s close enough she stays silent, waiting for the Rook to acknowledge her. 

 

 

     Silence.

 

     Silence.

 

     Silence.

 

     Patience is a virtue, Faith reminds herself.

 

     Silence.

 

     Silence.

 

     Still, nothing.

 

     Enough is enough.

 

 

     “Hello, Deputy." Faith says.

 

     Silence.

 

     “You hide well.” Faith continues.

 

     “I’m really not in the mood to deal with your hallucinogenic clones right now.” The Deputy finally says without looking up.

 

     Slowly, Faith walks towards the The Deputy and settles right down beside her on the hard ground. She turns to look at the Rookie and takes note of her current state. She’s sitting with her back straight but her face yells defeat. Her eyes are bloodshot and she has dark circles right underneath. Faith has never seen her deputy look so exhausted. It hurts her heart.

 

     “You haven’t been sleeping.” Faith gently points out.

 

     “Yeah, I don’t sleep much these days.” The Deputy says with a strained voice. “It’s kind of hard to find sleep when there’s a war looming around.”

 

     “Maybe you should take it easy.”

 

     “Maybe you should keep your thoughts to yourself.” The Deputy snaps.

 

     Faith just stares at the Rookie in response. 

 

     “Look,” The Deputy says with a resigned sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I really don’t want to do this right now. I know you won’t leave until you’ve said your peace so let’s get this over with. What’s it gonna be, Faith? You gonna read me a passage from that fucked up book? Take me to another one of your _Father’s_  sermons? Whatever is just do it and let’s be done.”

 

     The Deputy is aggressively stubborn today, Faith notes. 

 

     “Well? What’s it gonna be?” 

 

     “You seem lost, Deputy.” Faith says softly.

 

     The Deputy turns to Faith with a heated glare, an apparent retort at the edge of her mouth but she just sighs and turns her head towards the indigo horizon. Apparently abandoning any quip that was about to shoot out.

 

     “I’m not lost.” The Deputy says slowly. “I’m just.. There’s so much going on. There’s too many people getting killed because they either refuse to accept Joseph’s ideals or they’re getting killed _because_  they’re going on these suicide missions in the name of their ‘Father.’ When people aren’t getting killed they’re getting captured and being beaten until they surrender and strip themselves of their identity. There’s no possible way for these people to be freed peacefully because you just can’t reason with anybody these days. The only way to get them back is to kick down the door with bullets spraying into anyone who isn’t cuffed or being held in a cage.”

 

     Faith keeps silent, slightly caught off guard. She’s never seen the Deputy so frustrated, she’s never even heard her speak more than a few sentences. 

 

     “Too much blood has been spilt and too many lives have been lost, all for what? Nothing is changing.” The Deputy continues, “And the worst thing about all of this is the only answer, the only plan and the only way to get out of this situation is violence. There is no other possible alternative for this to be resolved. I feel like I’m in a never ending cycle of violence and I’m _sick_ of it. I don’t know what to do to break this continuous cycle. I’m just so tired of all of this. ”

 

     “You have a lot placed on your shoulders.” Faith says, “It’s become a burden.”

 

     “I wouldn’t exactly call it a burden. I just want this violence to end and I don’t know what to do about it. It seems like no one else around me shares my sentiment.” 

 

     “You feel alone in all of this.” Faith concludes.

 

     “Yeah. I guess I do.” The Deputy frowns at the revelation.

 

     “I can only imagine the toll this has taken on you. Poor thing.” Faith manages to say without sounding patronizing. She considers the Deputy for a moment. She’s genuinely distraught about her place in this unnecessary fight. If Faith ever wanted a time to correct any misgivings about the Father, this would be the time to do it.

 

     “You’re wrong about one thing, though.” Faith says in a tone of voice as if she’s approaching a wounded animal. She needs to do this right. “There is an alternative, Deputy. A peaceful alternative, even.”

 

     “I’ve heard it all before, Faith.” The Deputy sighs.

 

     “You’ve heard it but you never stopped to understand it.” Faith points out. “None of you bother to try and understand it.”

 

     “You and your brothers run around this County with guns on your back trying to impose your own law. When things don’t go your way you all resort to violence. I understand it perfectly.”

 

     Faith can’t help it, she laughs. 

 

     “I didn’t say anything funny.” The poor Deputy frowns again.

 

     “Forgive me, Deputy. It seems the irony hasn’t been established yet.” Faith says after the laughter subdues. 

 

     “What are you talking about?”

 

     “You were led to believe that the Father and his followers are the villains of Hope County when that couldn't be farther from the truth. My brothers’ notions might have been a bit aggressive at times, but they mean well, Deputy. We all mean well. We wanted to give the gift of everlasting peace to the people of Hope County. To shelter them from The Collapse. But your Police Department didn’t understand that, they felt threatened, even. So they marched into the church with a pretense of justice. They led you to believe that we are violent people with a violent message, so they ordered you to react violently.” 

 

     “Now wait a minute-“ The Deputy starts before getting interrupted.

 

     “All they do is order you around, Deputy. Go here, go there, go back. Go get my precious chopper back. Go get my dog back from that abandoned home in the middle of the gunfire. Go collect the weapons from that caravan so that I can then tell you to go kill more people. They don’t see you as anything more than a little errand girl to boss around. They don’t even bother to consider your well-being before sending you off alone on these near death trips. They don’t care about _justice_. They don’t care about you. They’re all so  _selfish_.” Faith says the last word with venom in her voice. 

 

     “It’s not like that.” The Deputy says, but there’s an uncertainty in her watery eyes. As if she’s just realizing all of this. For the second time this night, Faith’s heart hurts for the Rookie. “It’s not..”

 

     “They don’t deserve you.” She says with all the sincerity she can muster. _‘But do you?’_ a small part of Faith asks somewhere deep inside. She quickly shakes the thought and tucks it back deep into the back of her mind.

 

     The Deputy is stunned silent, frustrated tears now flowing down her face. Whether at the realization of her situation or the small admission Faith just added isn’t clear. Maybe it’s both.

 

     “You _are_ lost, Deputy.” Faith says softly. “I can help you find the right path.” Faith gently places both hands on either side of the Deputy’s face. The Deputy jumps at the contact with wide eyes. “I _want_ to help you.”

 

     “I brought nothing but havoc to your outposts and nearly destroyed all of your plans and you still want me in your Eden?” The Deputy says through a watery laugh. 

 

     “You have been quite a handful.” Faith agrees, wiping the fresh tears away from the Deputy’s face. “But I know you, Deputy. Your aggression was never with ill intent. You were just misinformed.”

 

     “You must really be desperate for recruits if that’s what you have to tell yourself to justify everything I’ve done.”

 

     “Or maybe I just have a good feeling about you.” Faith says as she gazes into the Deputy’s eyes. The Deputy looks away with a flushed face. “All who acknowledge the error of their ways and intend to walk the path of righteousness are welcome to join us in the new Eden with open arms and an open heart. I believe you took that first step tonight, Deputy.”

 

     “And, now what?” The Deputy asks. “I don’t see how anything is gonna change just because of one night of confession.”

 

     “You’re still unsure. But that’s okay, that’s why I’m here. To guide you. Only if you’ll let me.” Faith turns the Deputy’s face back onto her. ”Will you let me help you?” 

 

 

 

     A moment passes.

 

 

 

     “Okay..” The Deputy finally says. There’s a certain uncertainty in the agreement but it’s not a flat out no. Faith takes it with a pleased smile. 

 

     “Oh, I’m so glad to hear it, Deputy.” Faith is practically beaming, “You won’t regret it, I promise you. Once you start walking towards the path you’ll find all of your doubts fading away.”

 

     “I guess time will tell.” The Deputy says through a yawn.

 

     “It’s been a heavy night for you. You should rest, now.” Faith stretches her legs out and gestures to her thighs. 

 

     “Oh no, that won’t be necessary.” The Deputy says through a warm face. 

 

     “I insist.” 

 

     “I’m fine, really.”

 

     “There’s no need to be embarrassed.” Faith says through a coy smile.

 

     “I’m not embarrassed.” 

 

     “Then _rest_.” Faith says again. 

 

     After a moment of hesitation the Rookie finally resigns and lays her head on Faith’s floral covered thigh. Faith immediately brushes her thin fingers through the Deputy’s hair, not bothered by the dirt that cakes itself in between the strands.

 

     She hums ‘We Will Rise Again’ under her breath as her fingers continue to caress their way through the hair laying across her lap. Today was eventfully successful, Faith thinks as she feels the Deputy start to breathe slower. Her brothers’ won’t believe it once she tells them. They’ll say, ‘If we couldn’t get it done, why would _you_?’ Oh, she can’t wait to tell them. She can picture it all now, her Deputy tentatively following behind her as she skips into the gates of Eden. Their mouths will drop in disbelief and it will be _glorious_. Faith considers it the second best thing about all of this. But she shouldn’t gloat. She shakes those thoughts away. She mustn’t let pride get the best of her no matter how big the feat. 

 

     “You know, once everyone sees us walking along side one another there’s gonna be hell to pay.” The half-asleep Deputy mumbles against Faith's leg, making her jump. The hand pauses. The humming ceases.

 

     It’s true. The days to come will prove even more eventful once the Resistance realizes they’ve lost their most prized possession. How much harm could they possibly do without the main important person who actually put in most of the work? Still, Faith knows the Resistance won’t take a blow like this without acting out in retaliation. They’ll just find another poor willing soul and turn them into a machine of destruction the same way they tried to get her Deputy. They might even find an army of misinformed people this time. Faith has no doubt that this will warrant an even bigger war. ‘Is it worth it?’ isn’t a question that crosses her mind because she knows the answer. Faith wants to tell her Deputy that she’s worth hundreds of Resistance armies armed to the teeth marching through the new Eden. She wants to say she would have gladly walked herself through the Hope County Jail if it guaranteed the Rook would have walked back with her hand in hand to the path of peace. 

 

     “So be it.” Faith whispers instead and lays a kiss on the Deputy’s temple. Her fingers continue their movement.

 

     Faith hums on.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been spending time in Faith’s region, fishing, just to avoid the inevitable. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
